cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Joan Watson Season Two/Gallery
Episode Screencaps "Step Nine" 008 Step Nine episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg S02E01-Watson batons Tomsa.jpg 001 Step Nine episode still of Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg S02E01-Sherlock_Hopkins_Watson_at_Thames.jpg S02E01-221 Baker St.jpg S02E01-Mycroft_meets_Watson.jpg S02E01-Watson_Holmes_Lestrade_theatre.jpg 006 Step Nine episode still of Joan Watson.jpg 019 Step Nine episode still of Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 018 Step Nine episode still of Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 007 Step Nine episode still of Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 010 Step Nine episode still of Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 013 Step Nine episode still of Joan Watson.jpg S02E01-Mycroft Watson dinner.jpg "Solve for X" S02E02-Joey and Watson.jpg 002 Solve for X episode still of Joey Castoro and Joan Watson.png S02E02-Watson_Holmes_morgue.jpg 001 Solve for X episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.png 006 Solve for X episode still of Joan Watson.jpg S02E02-Holmes_on_cab.jpg S02E02-Roe_questioning.jpg S02E02-Evidence_wall.jpg S02E02-Finale.jpg S02E02-Watson_Holmes_ending.jpg "We Are Everyone" S02E03-Watson Emily at park.jpg S02E03-Mueller_Watson_Holmes.jpg 011 We Are Everyone episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg S02E03-Watson_Holmes_watch.jpg S02E03-Crime_scene.jpg 005 We Are Everyone episode still of Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg S02E03-At_Van_Kirks.jpg S02E03-Watson_Holmes_arrested.jpg 010 We Are Everyone episode still of Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 001 We Are Everyone episode still of Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg S02E03-Watsons bedroom.jpg "Poison Pen" S02E04-Felicia Gregson Watson.jpg S02E04-Bell_Holmes_Watson_leather_shop.jpg S02E04-At Delancy home.jpg S02E04-Holmes_Watson_evidence_wall.jpg 017 Poison Pen episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg 009 Poison Pen episode still of Joan Watson.jpg S02E04-Watson_Holmes_first_case.jpg 012 Poison Pen episode still of Sherlock Holmes, Joan Watson and Tommy Gregson.jpg S02E04-Watson_Holmes_Graham.jpg "Ancient History" S02E05-Watson and Jennifer.jpg S02E05-Holmes_w_skull_Watson_gift.jpg 003 Ancient History episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg S02E05-Watson Lara Holmes.jpg S02E05-Watson at bar.jpg S02E05-Watson and Hardwick.jpg 011 Ancient History episode still of Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 013 Ancient History episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg 014 Ancient History episode still of Joan Watson.jpg S02E05-With_Andrev_corpse.jpg 006 Ancient History episode still of Sherlock Holmes, Joan Watson and Marcus Bell.jpg 008 Ancient History episode still of Joan Watson.jpg 007 Ancient History episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg 009 Ancient History episode still of Joan Watson, Sherlock Holmes and Marcus Bell.jpg "An Unnatural Arrangement" 001 An Unnatural Arrangement episode still of Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 002 An Unnatural Arrangement episode still of Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 012 An Unnatural Arrangement episode still of Sherlock Holmes, Joan Watson and Marcus Bell.jpg 014 An Unnatural Arrangement episode still of Joan Watson, Sherlock Holmes and James Monroe.jpg 005 An Unnatural Arrangement episode still of Joan Watson.jpg S02E06-Watson_Holmes_Bishop_shot.jpg S02E06-At morgue.jpg S02E06-Holmes_wakes_Watson.jpg S02E06-Roney's_dog_barks_finale.jpg S02E06-Roney arrested.jpg "The Marchioness" 001 The Marchioness episode still of Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg 003 The Marchioness episode still of Mycroft Holmes, Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 004 The Marchioness episode still of Mycroft Holmes, Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 005 The Marchioness episode still of Mycroft Holmes, Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg S02E07-Group_by_field.jpg 009 The Marchioness episode still of Joan Watson and Mycroft Holmes.jpg 010 The Marchioness episode still of Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg 011 The Marchioness episode still of Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg S02E07-Holmes_pokes_Watson.jpg S02E07-Berg_Watson_Holmes.jpg "Blood Is Thicker" S02E08-Van_shot.jpg S02E08-Watson_Holmes_Bell_Becker.jpg S02E08-Mycroft wakes Watson.jpg S02E08-Watson_Holmes_Gale_bedside.jpg S02E08-Hawes Watson.jpg 004_Blood_Is_Thicker_episode_still_of_Joan_Watson,_Marcus_Bell_and_Natalie_Gale.jpg 001 Blood Is Thicker episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg 014 Blood Is Thicker episode still of Joan Watson.jpg S02E08-Confronting Natalie Gale.jpg "On the Line" S02E09-Holmes_Watson_Gregson_on_bridge.jpg 003 On the Line episode still of Tommy Gregson, Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg 010 On the Line episode still of Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg S02E09-Holmes_Watson_Bunsch_Brownstone.jpg S02E09-With Spalding.jpg S02E09-Waiting_for_Tilden.jpg S02E09-Holmes_ices_hand.jpg 001 On the Line episode still of Joan Watson.jpg "Tremors" S02E10-Bell Watson Silas painting.jpg 014 Tremors episode still of Joan Watson and Marcus Bell.jpg 009 Tremors episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg S02E10-Watson Holmes Dylan.jpg 008 Tremors episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg 006 Tremors episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg 016 Tremors episode still of Joan Watson.jpg S02E10-Marcus shot.jpg "Internal Audit" S02E11-Holmes Gregson Watson crime scene.jpg S02E11-Holmes Watson skateboarders.jpg S02E11-Watson and Butler.jpg S02E11-Holmes Watson Gregson art gallery.jpg S02E11-Gregson_Watson_Holmes_sculpture.jpg "The Diabolical Kind" S02E12-Ransom_call.jpg S02E12-Moriarty's cell.jpg S02E12-Watson Moriarty at Fullers.jpg "All in the Family" S02E13-Watson_Holmes_dressed_up.jpg S02E13-At_recycling_warehouse.jpg S02E13-Ferrara_and_headless_Pardillo.jpg S02E13-Watson_Holmes_car_explosion.jpg S02E13-Brownstone lobby and stairs.jpg S02E13-Bell_Holmes_Watson.jpg "Dead Clade Walking" S02E14-Watson_Holmes_crime_scene.jpg S02E14-Holmes wakes Watson.jpg S02E14-DCW_opposers.jpg S02E14-Thomas_Holmes_Watson_dino.jpg "Corpse de Ballet" S02E15-Watson Tatiana kitchen.jpg S02E15-Watson_Holmes_Gregson_severed_ballerina.jpg S02E15-Questioning Rachel Brown.jpg S02E15-At Sharp's office2.jpg CDB.jpg S02E15-Picardo in box.jpg S02E15-Watson frees vets.jpg "The One Percent Solution" S02E16-Holmes_Watson_rooster.jpg S02E16-Holmes Watson bomb scene.jpg S02E16-Holmes_Watson_Lestrade_bomb_scene.jpg S02E16-Watching_Lestrade.jpg S02E16-Lestrade_Balsille_Holmes_Watson.jpg S02E16-Watson carries Remus.jpg S02E16-At Mason Caldwells.jpg S02E16-Lestrade Holmes Watson roosters.jpg "Ears to You" S02E17-Watson feeds Romulus.jpg S02E17-Questioning Gordon.jpg S02E17-At morgue with ear.jpg S02E17-Meeting Sarah.jpg S02E17-Holmes shakes Lestrade hand.jpg "The Hound of the Cancer Cells" S02E18-Grangers_body.jpg S02E18-Princes_office.jpg S02E18-At_Buckners.jpg S02E18-Confronting_Buckner.jpg S02E18-Holmes_target.jpg S02E18-Holmes_wakes_Watson.jpg S02E18-Prince_in_box.jpg S02E18-Holmes_w_cab_shield.jpg "The Many Mouths of Aaron Colville" S02E19-Holmes_and_mortician.jpg S02E19-Joan as a doctor.jpg S02E19-Watson confronts Fleming.jpg S02E19-Holmes_w_sign.jpg S02E19-Clyde wakes Watson.jpg S02E19-Holmes_wakes_Watson.jpg S02E19-In_file_room.jpg S02E19-Holmes wakes Watson-Newgate.jpg S02E19-Watson_Holmes_w_dress.jpg S02E19-Watson_shreds_files.jpg "No Lack of Void" S02E20-Body in cell.jpg S02E20-Examining_video.jpg S02E20-At Bart MacIntosh farm.jpg S02E20-Questioning_Bey.jpg S02E20-Bart_in_box.jpg S02E20-Watson_smashes_dish.jpg "The Man With the Twisted Lip" S02E21-At_Paiges.jpg S02E21-Mycroft asks Joan out.jpg S02E21-Holmes_wakes_Watson.jpg S02E21-Finding_bodies.jpg S02E21-Watching_drone_video.jpg S02E21-Watching_the_bug.jpg S02E21-Discussing_Marchef_BOLO.jpg S02E21-Watson breaks into safe.jpg S02E21-Watson watches Marchef.jpg S02E21-Marchef kidnaps Watson.jpg "Paint It Black" S02E22-Watson Jam Marchef.jpg S02E22-Marchef gun at Mycroft.jpg "Art in the Blood" S02E23-Sherlock furious.jpg MV5BMjE0OTEyMzg1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTg4MjU3MTE@._V1_.jpg MV5BNjEyMTAxMjQ1Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTc4MjU3MTE@._V1_.jpg S02E23-Watson and Mycroft.jpg MV5BMzY0NTA3NTQyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTc4MjU3MTE@._V1_.jpg "The Grand Experiment" S02E24-On_balcony.jpg S02E24-At_library.jpg elementary_finale.jpg S02E24-Watson_Holmes_cue_cards.jpg S02E24-Holmes_Watson_at_Khadirs.jpg S02E24-Mycroft_tells_Watson_Holmes_he_is_dead.jpg Category:Galleries